Ice
by Maetel
Summary: The second part in the Burning series. This is Mercury Zoicite based. It will encompass after the battle, and Mercury's memories of the past.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ice Author: Maetel Email: amy_chan@whoever.com Chapter: 1/2 Rating: PG Status: Unfinished Series: Burning Book Two Summary: The second Book in the Burning series, this one focusing on Mercury and Zoisite. How they first met will be explained in the series as well as the solving of one slight problem. If you read Burning you know which one I am talking about. The generals' deaths are anime based, but the romances are manga based. Enjoy! Couple: Mercury and Zoicite Multi-part: Yes Challenges: #69 (Chapter 2) Your 'Couple' meet at a Masquerade Ball, but don't recognize each other. #81 (Chapter 1) One of your 'Couple' gets injured and the other of the 'Couple' has to look after them. #122 (Chapter 1) "I'm going to kiss you now" #161 (Chapter 1) "This is awkward. It is awkward, right? I mean, here we are on a Friday night, hunched behind a bush and watching a couple make- out. Either we need a life desperately, or we have hentai-tendencies and should seek professional help!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ice  
  
By  
  
Maetel  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The blue haired senshi stared at the strawberry blonde haired general in shock. How could he still be alive? He had been destroyed by Beryl hadn't he? But he wasn't alive was he? Not anymore.  
  
The blue haired senshi gripped her head as confusing thoughts raced through her mind. She looked to the others: Mars unconscious in Jadeite's arms. She had adjusted to the thought of one general returning to their lives, but not as an enemy, perfectly fine. She looked to Venus who had a thoughtful look on her face as if she were trying to recall something, but wasn't able to completely form the image in her mind. Jupiter was just standing there, staring at the general who she had never seen.  
  
"Well, were we?" questioned Zoicite as he looked from Sailor Pluto to Mercury.  
  
"I never thought it possible, but then again, anything is possible when concerning the lives of senshi," the emerald haired senshi of time replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"This is too much." trailed Mercury as she lifted a hand to the side of her head. "Jadeite coming back and then the other generals suddenly appearing. Perhaps we should discuss this at a later time. Sailor Mars looks like she needs to rest, and I need to wash the rest of this substance off of my arm before it causes anything to happen to me like what happened to Mars."  
  
"Why? Are you not feeling well, Mercury?" questioned Zoicite as he suddenly appeared by her side, causing the young blue haired girl to jump in alarm.  
  
"No, that's not it. Just the area of my arm that the substance touched is starting to feel strange. I have a feeling that the reason it has taken so long to take effect is because I managed to wipe off most of it," she replied nervously.  
  
"Perhaps Mercury is correct. All seems to have calmed for now, and this fight was hard. All of you need to rest. Especially Sailor Mars, Mercury, and Moon. We will discuss the situation concerning the three of you." Neptune motioned towards the three spirits, ". tomorrow."  
  
"Very well, but would you like us to accompany you home?" inquired Nephlite as he stared pointedly to Sailor Jupiter. Mercury then noticed how the two other generals were staring at her and Venus.  
  
Jupiter shook her head and muttered a soft no thanks before taking off. Venus smiled brightly but turned down the offer nonetheless. Mercury looked to Zoicite shyly before slowly shaking her head.  
  
"As much as I appreciate the offer, I will be fine. I have walked the way countless times. Perhaps we shall see each other again sometime?" Mercury suggested before quickly backing away and turning.  
  
After running half the distance to her mother's apartment, the senshi of wisdom felt a sudden freezing sensation pass up her arm and throughout her entire body. She stumbled and fell as she suddenly started shivering violently. She tried to call for help, but the chattering of her teeth made any sort of speech an impossibility.  
  
"I knew I was right to follow you," she heard Zoicite mutter as he suddenly appeared before her. He felt almost helpless when he saw his love lying on the ground, unable to do anything but succumb to a cold that only she could feel. He knelt beside her, and reached out to touch her, but found that he couldn't even do that. "Oh, Gods. Mercury. hold on."  
  
She nodded and whimpered softly as the movement sent a wave of pain through her body.  
  
"Someone! Help! Anyone! She needs help!" The general called out at the top of his lungs praying that someone would hear him, but soon realized that there was no one in the park to hear his cries. He looked down at her face and saw that her eyes were drifting shut. "No, Mercury. Keep your eyes open. Please. You are smart enough to know that you don't close your eyes while suffering from cold exposure." he pleaded before turning his face to the heavens. "Selenity! If you can hear me! Please! Do something! Mercury needs you!"  
  
It was at that moment that Zoicite felt a strange sensation pass through him. A second later, he felt a small stream of wetness forming on his face. He almost didn't notice until he realized one thing: he felt the wetness. The general lifted his hands to his face and felt solid flesh beneath the tips of his fingers. He hesitantly reached out a hand over Mercury's arm, and pressed down. He pulled back quickly when he felt the icy coldness of seeming death rip through his hand.  
  
"Mercury. Hold on, Love," the long haired man said as he carefully pulled her into his lap, ignoring the feelings of pain ripping through him. He placed a hand above her arm, and thought back to the memory of what he had watched Jadeite do.  
  
"Healing was Jadeite's specialty, not mine," he groaned as he focused his energy into the palm of his hand, the effort causing beads of sweat to gather on his forehead. A matter of moments passed before a ball of energy accumulated in his palm. He tenderly kissed the top of her head and placed the energy over where the substance had touched Mercury's skin.  
  
Minutes later, Mercury's shivering stopped, and she looked up into the face of Zoicite.  
  
"What happened?" she asked softly. "I feel so tired."  
  
"What are you asking about? My being alive? Or you being alive?" he asked jokingly, though his face belied his worry.  
  
"Both." she replied. "I thought I was going to die. I was so cold. It was as if my powers had turned against me, causing me to freeze, but."  
  
"That would be the youma's attack taking affect at that moment," he told her. "You have no idea how scared I was."  
  
"I-I need to go home." Mercury murmured as she felt something that she could only vaguely remember. Something that scared her, and she wasn't sure if it was bad or not.  
  
"No. I don't want to risk anything else happening to you tonight," he said as he held her body to his. "I have only said this once before, and that was when I first met you all those years ago in the Silver Millennium."  
  
"What is it, Zoicite?" questioned Mercury.  
  
"I'm going to kiss you now," he told her with a shy, boyish smile before his lips captured her own. He moved to pull away a moment later, but was stopped by Mercury who felt as if the feeling of his lips upon hers was too good to be true.  
  
"Lucky devil." one voice muttered as two figures, though almost invisible to the naked eye stayed crouched behind a bush.  
  
"Correct me if I am wrong in this, Kunzite," said Nephlite. "But this is awkward. It is awkward, right? I mean, here we are on a Friday night, hunched behind a bush and watching a couple make-out. Either we need a life desperately, or we have hentai-tendencies and should seek professional help!"  
  
"What do you mean on a Friday night? What is so special about a Friday night?" asked the silver haired general.  
  
Nephlite sighed. "Never mind. You can ask Venus about it, but for now. We had better get out of here before Zoicite realizes we are spying on him and Mercury."  
  
"What can he do to us now? He's alive again."  
  
"He can always find a way for Serenity to bring us back," the auburn haired general stated.  
  
"Good point," Kunzite mentioned before he and Nephlite disappeared.  
  
When Zoicite and Mercury's lips finally parted, she smiled at him tiredly before losing consciousness in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Insane moment. I had to write a cliffy!! I don't know why. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Ice   
  
Author: Maetel   
  
Email: maemaechanyahoo.com   
  
Chapter: 2/3  
  
Rating: PG   
  
Status: Unfinished   
  
Series: Burning Book Two  
  
Summary: The second Book in the Burning series, this one focusing on Mercury and Zoisite. How they first met will be explained in the series as well as the solving of one slight problem. If you read Burning you know which one I am talking about. The generals' deaths are anime based, but the romances are manga based. Enjoy!   
  
Couple: Mercury and Zoicite   
  
Multi-part: Yes   
  
Challenges: 69 (Chapter 2) Your 'Couple' meet at a Masquerade Ball, but don't recognize each other.   
  
81 (Chapter 1) One of your 'Couple' gets injured and the other of the 'Couple' has to look after them.   
  
122 (Chapter 1) "I'm going to kiss you now"   
  
161 (Chapter 1) "This is awkward. It is awkward, right? I mean, here we are on a Friday night, hunched behind a bush and watching a couple make- out. Either we need a life desperately, or we have hentai-tendencies and should seek professional help!"  
  
Ice  
  
By  
  
Maetel  
  
"Oh, Mercury, you look wonderful!" exclaimed Serenity as she walked up to the blue haired girl.  
  
The young woman looked at her friend in confusion, "Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Who? Mercury, it is I, Serenity," said the silver haired girl as she placed her hands on either arm of the princess of Mercury. "Who is this 'Usagi-chan'?"  
  
"No one... Just a slip of the tongue," the ice senshi said as she nervously tugged at her dress. 'This must be a dream... I was just in the park with Zoicite... And... This is a dream..."  
  
"So are you dressed in such finery for a certain someone. One of the Prince's generals?" the shorter girl replied.   
  
"P-Perhaps..." Mercury admitted as a blush beautifully colored her cheeks. 'We really were close in the Silver Millennium... I wonder why we did not remember when our memories were restored?'  
  
"Well, I have heard from a very reliable source, that one of them has been wanting to see you."  
  
"Really?" questioned Mercury as she pushed a lock of blue hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yes, really, but we don't want to make him seem like you are all that anxious to see him," said the princess as she pulled her hand from behind her back, revealing a silver mask. "Put this on... Let him figure out just who you are."  
  
"P-Princess, I don't know about this. I mean... I should be standing guard instead of in here."  
  
"Nonsense, Mercury. This is a night of celebration. Now go out there and find the man you love before I am forced to make you," Serenity stated. Mercury was about to reply until she saw the look on her princess' face that meant she wasn't kidding. Mercury simply smiled and took the mask from her friend. Placing it over her face, the blue haired girl walked out into the crown slowly, looking around for Zoicite.  
  
Across the room watching stood Endymion from where he stood talking with the general in question.   
  
"Are you sure that it is safe for the other generals and I to be here? The palace could be attacked, and-"  
  
"And nothing... You have been freed from your duty for one night, so go enjoy it with the woman you love. Kunzite told me what you were planning on doing tonight and I fully support it, so do not go backing out of it now," the prince of Earth said. "Just fix your mask first... It is crooked."  
  
"There was a reason as to why I never wore this thing. Masks were always more your and Nephlite's cup of tea," Zoicite retorted as he straightened his mask as best as he could. "Thank you my prince... I just hope that I get the reaction I desire."  
  
He then walked into the crowd, scanning it for a familiar head of blue hair. 'Never had I seen so much blue in a crowd,' he thought as he looked around. "Where could she be?"  
  
The two walked through the crowd, turning down the occasional dance invitation from different partners. Mercury was about to give up on finding the blonde haired man until she bumped into a tall man wearing a green domino mask.   
  
"E-Excuse me..." she said with a slight bow. Just as she turned to walk away, Zoicite was struck with a pang of familiarity.   
  
'That couldn't have been her. Her hair is shorter than that... Granted it has been months since I last saw her, but hair does not grow that fast does it?' The general held back the urge to call out her title until he saw a young woman who was unmistakably the princess of Mars, run up to the girl.   
  
"Did you find him?" questioned the firey redhead.  
  
Zoicite waited for the girl's response so that he could hear her voice, and smiled when the undeniable voice reply, "Not yet. Perhaps he did not come..."  
  
"Nonsense," said Mars as she looked over her friend's shoulder to see the man in question walk up behind her friend. "Besides, Jedite is here, so why would Zoicite not be?"  
  
"There is no reason for me not to be here," came the voice which caused Mercury to turn around and face the man with a look of joy.   
  
"I didn't think you would be here," the blue haired girl said, quietly as her love watched Mars mouth him a good luck and walked away with his fellow general, Jedite.   
  
"I couldn't stay away from you. Well, nerves almost did until I finally had my sense come back to me thanks to the prince," he admitted. He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Why did you almost not come?" questioned the blue haired princess shyly.   
  
"Because I was scared of something that you might say..." he said as a loud song started up. "Would you mind if we took this out on the balcony? I would like to talk to you where we can hear each other."  
  
"Of course," she replied as he took her hand and carefully led her out of the crowd.  
  
Zoicite cleared his throat and smiled nervously as he placed his hand in his pocket and fingered the small box in his pocket. "Mercury... Love, there is something that has been on my mind for a while now... I was... I... I was... well, I want to know if you... Kami... this is harder than I thought."  
  
"Just say it. You've never had trouble saying anything before, and just know that whatever you say... I'll listen... Just take a deep breath and think about what you want to say before you say it," she told him. 'Oh... Kami... He's proposing... We were closer than I thought... Oh dear...  
  
"Always my logical one... That is one of the reasons as to why I love you so much... And... That was one of the reasons as to why I would like you to give me your hand in marriage," he said.   
  
"Oh my... Zoicite... I... I love you so much, and yes... I will you marry you," Mercury said before the two kissed front of the rising Earth.  
  
A moment later, the scene changed as Mercury opened her eyes, and saw the face of a worried Zoicite staring down at her.  
  
"Mercury... Are you all right?" he asked.   
  
"I remember... I remember..." she said with a tired smile before pulling his head down and kissing him on the lips.   



End file.
